Meet the Team - Vivian
by MarineAurora
Summary: These are the stories of how Vivian Rosenfeld met and caught her Team that she will be using in Delta Emerald, another of my stories. It is now complete!
1. Caring for Swablu

I decided to put up a new version of Caring for Swablu as I thought it is finally time to move on.

How Vivian received her starter Pokémon; a Swablu.

* * *

 **Caring for Swablu**

It was snowing and the temperature was freezing. It was a normal occurrence in Snowbelle City. It wasn't called the city of Everlasting Winter for nothing. And now that it was winter, it was almost a weekly thing. But this night it came closer to a blizzard.

A small bird with white cotton wings was huddled under a small berry bush, trying to survive the cold winter night. Its small eyes were full of tears as it stared at the sky. A harsh wind came by and the Pokémon cringed at the sudden cold.

The heavy snow had come suddenly and surprised the flock. After a few minutes trying to navigate the snow, the bird had found itself getting separated from the big flock. The mother had taken one look at her fluff ball and the flock and sped up, leaving her child to brave the storm alone. The little bird had chirped itself harsh trying to get its mother to turn back and help her. But it had found itself all alone and forced to the ground as the cotton-like wings had started to hurt.

Landing in what seemed a berry forest, the bird had prized itself very lucky. If it survived the night, it wouldn't have to starve the next day. The bird tried to stay awake, but it was so hard and its eyes felt so heavy.

"Mom, I think something is lying under one of the Aspear bushes." The little bird heard a soft, childish voice calling out to someone else. Still keeping its eyes closed, it tried to hide itself a little better. Knowing this could be one of those cruel humans, the bird pressed itself closer against the base of the bush.

"Are you sure, dear. I think that every Pokémon has already found shelter." A more mature, female voice responded to the younger voice.

"But mom, it looks like something golden, can I at least look?"

"Be quick, we need to get home before the weather turns even worse."

There was no response except the rustling of the leaves and the shoving of branches. Suddenly, a face appeared in the bird's eyesight. The eyes that sat in the face were wide and seemingly too big for the face.

"Mom, there is a golden Swablu here and it is shaking." The human opened her mouth and spoke carefully, just loud enough to be heard, just soft enough not to spook the small Pokémon.

"Oh dear, I will get a blanket. I will be right back and then we will go straight to the Pokémon Center, alright?"

"Yeah."

The Swablu could hear the soft crunches of the snow signaling that the older human was running off to do something. The child was still sitting in the snow staring at the Swablu. She reached out slowly to try and grab the Pokémon. But she was rewarded with a peck on her hand.

The child gave a small cry, but didn't retract her hand very far. After giving the Pokémon some time to get used to the close proximity, she tried again and this time she succeeded. Her hand got a gentle hold on the Pokémon and she pulled it quickly against her. The bird tried to escape and the girl had to hold on tight.

Her mother was already running back and carrying a blanket with her.

"I already called the Center, Nurse Rosenfeld is ready for us."

The girl nodded as she let the elder female wrap the scared Pokémon in the blanket. Swablu was too tired to struggle any longer and closed her eyes.

Little Vivian Rosenfeld could barely see a thing through the frozen windows of the Pokémon Center. The young girl was trying to see if the unusual Pokémon was coming in already. Fiddling with the pouch on her Chansey-style dress, she waited impatiently for the first sight of the people that would be bringing in the Pokémon.

Vivian shivered, when the wind howled outside. Even the sound of it gave her the chills. Slightly earlier that evening, the local berry farmer called to announce she was bringing in a severely undercooled Pokémon. She also mentioned it had an extraordinary color.

"Vivian…" A hand laid itself on her blond head, it belonged to her mother, the strong, but gentle nurse that shared the Pokémon Center with Nurse Joy.

"Sweetie, it is time to go to sleep."

"No!" The young girl immediately apologized for her outburst and hugged her mother.

"I want to see it. I've never seen one in real life." The brown eyes shone with a determination that her mother hadn't seen before, despite the late hour and cold weather.

The nurse sighed. "All right. But if I see you yawning again, it is off to bed with you , missy." The girl nodded, knowing that she had school tomorrow and that she couldn't stay up too long.

At that moment, the door slid open and two people ran in, the elder one carrying a blue blanket. The young girl around the same age as Vivian was looking concerned t the small bundle in her mother's arms.

"Please hurry! It is having trouble breathing!" The woman exclaimed, completely out of breath herself. The nurse and her daughter jerked into action. While Vivian ran into the emergency room to get the stuff her mother had asked her to get, Nurse. Rosenfeld took the bundle from the panting woman and took it inside. The doors slammed closed and the light above the emergency room lit up, signaling they were busy.

Vivian had no time to satisfy her curiosity about the Pokémon. Every single second counted , when trying to treat an emergency case. She had quickly ran to grab the blankets, she had laid out before. After turning the heat down a bit to make sure the Pokémon didn't heat up too quickly, she and her mother worked hard to revive the frozen Pokémon.

Vivian, being a ten year old, reached just over the examination table. Nurse Rosenfeld was rubbing the small being with a fluffy towel, trying to warm it up slowly. After the Pokémon started to respond, the tired nurse took a break.

"Sit on the bed, Vivian," The nurse asked of her daughter and the Pokémon was laid in her arms.

"Keep it warm against your body. It needs more than a blanket tonight."

As Vivian peeled the blanket away a little, she smiled when she saw the fluffy wings of the Swablu she was holding. Only when she saw its color, she gasped and looked for confirmation at her mother.

The older, blond woman nodded. "Yes, Vivian. This is a shiny Pokémon. Alternately colored, and often rejected by its flock. That's probably how it got so cold and nearly froze to death. I want you to keep it with you tonight."

Vivian held the Swablu reverently in her arms, amazed by the golden color of the small bird. The short feathers on its body shone a brilliant gold from the intense rubbing it received. "Normally the feathers will look yellow, but with the right light and treatment, its feathers may look gold." The mother voiced the girl's observations.

"And now, we go home. Nurse Joy will take over tonight."

In the waiting room, the rescuers of the Swablu were still waiting. "Aurora!" Vivian called out, running towards her classmate. The slightly smaller girl looked up as she heard her name being called.

"Look! Mom said I may take care of it!" She showed her the sleeping Swablu.

"It's cute, but it is a bit of a menace." Aurora showed her still red hand to the other girl. The blonde didn't notice it, as she was talking to the small Pokémon.

"I'm happy for you, Vivi." The copper red haired girl softly said, trying to hold back a yawn.

"Now girls, time to go home," Aurora's mother said, ushering her own daughter out. The copper haired girl didn't protest as she longed to jump in her bed and just sleep until noon.

Wrapping herself and her Swablu in her red cape-like coat, Vivian braved the cold as she and her mother rushed home. The cold air was like blades on their tights-clad legs.

At home, Vivian gratefully drank a steaming cup of tea to warm up, while feeding the Pokémon in her care little bits of Pokémon food. And when it was time to go to bed, the tiny bird slept under her blanket, safely in her arms.

The following morning, the golden Swablu flew merrily around the house, but refused to leave Vivian's side. The golden bird and the golden-haired girl have been the best of friends ever since.


	2. Playing with Azurill

Vivian, Aurora, and their Pokémon take a break on route 22 and Swablu finds a friend.

* * *

 **Playing with Azurill**

"Let's take a break, Aura. We have been traveling for hours and I'm hungry." Vivian spoke up from behind her shorter friend.

"It's only eleven thirty and you are tired already? But we've been walking since eight, so maybe you're right." Aurora mused softly and sighed. She knew that Vivian was new to standing on her feet all day long, while she, on the other hand, was used to it. Aurora nodded to Vivian in consent and walked to a big tree that provided enough shade for the both of them.

Vivian grinned and skipped to sit next to Aurora. Vivian whistled sharply up to the sky and soon a yellow and white speck could be seen soaring to the girl's location under the tree. Vivian's beloved Swablu descended gracefully and landed softly on her Human's shoulder. Swablu's little chirps sounded great to Vivian's sensitive ears. Softly scratching the bird Pokémon under her beak, the younger girl gazed up at the sky.

A ping was heard when Aurora released her Shuppet from his Poké Ball. The first thing Shuppet did was taking in his surroundings. Vivian could hear Aurora softly explaining to the Shuppet that unless he heard the battle command there was no need to be on full alert all the time.

Vivian had to stifle a giggle that was threating to burst out; Aurora was involved in battles more often than not. Either she disturbed a wild Pokémon by accident on the Berry farm or on the road, or she would challenge some of the Pokémon Trainers that had come to challenge Uncle Wulfric, most certainly the ones that would come to get their first or second badge.

Aurora huffed at her Shuppet as he apparently did not agree with Aurora's logic and went with Vivian's line of thought. Swablu flew over to Aurora's head to use as a perch and patted her on her head. Aurora glowered at the yellow bird, who really couldn't care less about her pitiful stare, and so she gave up and pouted at the rest of the group. Vivian let her giggle run free and even Aurora cracked a smile.

"I guess that you are all agreeing with this little traitor, aren't you?" Aurora grabbed her ghost Pokémon and gave it a nice, hard cuddle, making her and Shuppet laugh. Swablu joined in, tickling the ghost with her soft wings that resembled clouds. Vivian gave a serene smile; she was grateful for the two who were currently pestering Shuppet. Those two had her total faith and she would do anything for them.

The girls ushered their Pokémon off to go play while they would make lunch. Vivian gave the two a warning not to go too far as lunch would be ready quite soon.

* * *

Swablu and Shuppet took off and went into the tall grass. Shuppet saw some Litleo and decided to join them in their game of tag. The ghostly prankster was a hit with the little cubs as they were trying their hardest to catch the ghost, but Shuppet never let the Litleo catch him.

Swablu, on the other hand, was a bit tired from flying all morning and looked around to find a good place to roost and let her wings rest for a bit. Finding a good spot in a tree nearby the bird landed on one of the lowest branches and keep an eye on the game Shuppet was playing.

Apparently the younger wild Pokémon liked the game as more started to join in; some Bunnelby and Bidoof were in the game almost as fast as Swablu could execute a Fury Attack, which was quite fast.

The game went on for about ten minutes before Swablu saw some Azurill that wanted to join the game of Tag. The already playing Pokémon were happy to allow the Azurill to join the game and Shuppet used Shadow Sneak to melt in the shadows of the tree that Swablu was roosting in and reappeared in the behind the last of the Azurill. As soon as they noticed Shuppet hanging in the back, the Azurill gave a scared squeal, that turned into laughter as Shuppet softly nudged the last Azurill and flew away to back off from the small, blue mouse.

The addition of the Azurill made the game even more fun as the Azurill could bounce away from the Pokémon that was currently 'it'. They bounced all over the place to narrowly evade the Pokémon that were trying to tag them. As their courage grew, they moved to more daring stunts, like flipping over a Litleo and spin dodging the Bidoof.

* * *

Swablu enjoyed the happy, playful scene in front of her. Ever since her own flock had left her to die in the snowstorm, she had felt a bit lonely, missing the chatter of her flock mates and the way they cared for each other.

Her Human had filled up the biggest part of the void and Swablu loved her Trainer immensely for that. And then the Berry girl and Shuppet had come to help fill the void, but they wouldn't always be there for Swablu's Human or Swablu herself. Golden Hair, which was her Human, needed to fill her Team up with some new friends, ones that would stay long after Berry Girl and Shuppet had moved on, Swablu decided.

Swablu cooed sadly. While she wanted her and her Human's flock to grow, she knew that it was not that easy. Her Trainer would not take just any Pokémon with her on an adventure, only the ones that were right for her.

Suddenly Swablu spotted an Azurill standing on the outer ring of the small clearing where the other young Pokémon were playing in. This Azurill looked to be even smaller than they usually are; it was standing on the ground on its small feet and its tail curled around it. The Azurill wanted to join the game of tag, but every time the mouse would try to take a step forward, it would shy away again.

Swablu knew that the blue mouse was feeling insecure and felt her whole being fill with the need to help the Azurill. Stretching her wings, Swablu let herself glide down in her custom, soundless manner. She made sure that the Azurill could see her so she wouldn't spook the poor thing. Making a perfect landing a foot away from the mouse, she hopped around to face the Pokémon.

The poor thing was almost in tears; so much did it pain him to not being able to join. Swablu hopped once again closer and softly laid her wing on the Azurill's small head. Azurill hadn't noticed that Swablu had come closer so the slight weight of Swablu's wing startled him a little. He looked at the gentle Swablu and she cooed at him, showing she was trying to help him. As he calmed down, Swablu gave him a nudge and hopped away. She then looked back at him. Azurill understood and hopped after her trying to tag her in the same way.

After playing for a short while with just the two of them, Swablu led the Azurill back to the big group that was still playing. A few of the playing Pokémon had opted out of the game as they had grown tired and wandered back to where they came from. The result was a more manageable group and the Azurill under Swablu's protection had no trouble playing with them.

Shuppet had noticed Swablu with her charge and nodded his head to her before using Shadow Sneak to get away and letting two Litleo head-butt each other. When Shuppet appeared again, he was laughing softly.

* * *

The fun was over when Swablu heard her Trainer calling out for her and the ghost. Swablu signaled Shuppet and they said their farewells.

Vivian stood next to the clearing and felt joyful at seeing all the wild Pokémon play in harmony with her Swablu and Aurora's Shuppet. This is what she wanted to see: Pokémon playing around with each other without worrying about anything, without a care in the world, just to see them been able to play lifted her heart. To hear them squeal, make happy sounds sometimes a pained grunt as they pounced on each other. There was no better feeling in the world for Vivian.

Vivian noticed an Azurill standing a few feet away from her, seizing her up but as soon as the little thing saw her staring back at him it hid in the tall grass. She smiled; she liked the little Azurill. Swablu landed on her head and chattered away to Vivian, before giving a loud coo and waving at the Azurill.

Azurill didn't want to see his new friend leave and the Trainer seemed nice and kind. Maybe she would be able to make him a bit stronger. He made a small noise and Swablu seemed to understand as she flew back to him, standing proudly at his small change.

Vivian didn't know what to make of it. Swablu was standing next to the Azurill and was looking at her expectantly. Vivian knelt and slowly stretched out her arm to Azurill and Swablu. The bird gave the Azurill a soft nudge with her beak and the Azurill slowly moved to Vivian's hand. With care, Vivian waited until the Azurill was close enough for her to touch and gently caressed the top of his head. The Azurill almost melted into the ground. Bliss, pure bliss!

"Do you want to join me, Azurill?" Inwardly, Vivian was thrilled but let nothing show on her face.

When the Azurill nodded eagerly, Vivian barely suppressed a squeal and removed a Poké Ball from her Holder Bracelet. She enlarged the Ball and softly pressed the button to Azurill's head. As he went in the Ball, the Azurill gave a squeal and a happy smile and then he was gone.

Vivian smiled; she couldn't wait to tell Aurora.

Azurill became the first of many Fairy-Type Pokémon to join Vivian on her journey to become the best she can be.


	3. Whacking the Flabébé

Vivian loves the flowers on Route 4. Suddenly she finds more than just flowers.

* * *

 **Whacking the Flabébé**

"Do we have everything?" A voice rang out in the small room of the Pokémon Center in Santalune City. Aurora appeared in the door-opening of the room after Vivian had asked the question.

"I think so, but I am not sure about it." She mentally went over her checklist, as she knelt next to her backpack. Rummaging through her pack, Aurora searched for her Pokédex, which she only found after she had emptied her pack over the floor.

Vivian couldn't help laughing at Aurora's organization skills.

"You need to put your stuff in your pack a little better." Vivian came over to help her friend to pack her bag, so she could at least find her stuff when she wanted.

"I know, but I never feel like it." Aurora sighed. She was a little bit put off by the fact that she simply sucked at keeping her pack organized. Vivian simply reassured her that she would learn in time.

"At least I have everything." That was some consolation to the older girl. Vivian just shook her head. True, but it would have been easier if Aurora wouldn't make a mess of her pack every time.

"Do you have all your things, Vivian?" Aurora had already shouldered her bag and was standing in the door opening again, now ready to leave.

"I believe I do. Just need Swablu to get back inside and then we should be able to go." Upon hearing Vivian's words, her golden Swablu flew inside to settle on the curly hair of her Trainer. Aurora was quite amused by Vivian freaking out again. "My hair, Swablu! Please sit on my shoulder next time."

* * *

The girls left Santalune City in the early afternoon. Aurora and Vivian adored springtime and as such, they were very happy currently as they went through the gate that separated Route 4 from Santalune.

"I love springtime," Aurora sighed adoringly as she was assaulted with all the smells and the vibrant colors of the flowers. Vivian could only agree as she was amazed by the sheer variety of the flowers and the other types of plants.

Coming from Snowbelle City, The City of Everlasting Winter, the girls loved to see different types of the environment. They especially liked it if the new surroundings were warmer than they were used to. Swablu had never been happier. While the bird loved to fly around, she wasn't a fan of snow, ice or the cold that seemed to be ever-present, even in the summer, in Snowbelle City.

Shuppet enjoyed the many shadows that the flowers and other plants provided him with. He zipped from shadow to the other, occasionally jumping in the shadow of his Human. Knowing Vivian was distracted, he appeared in her shadow and slowly floated next to her ear.

"Shupp!"

A loud, feminine shriek was heard on Route 4, followed by a louder laugh coming from another girl.

"Shuppet," Vivian growled at the ghost who just sunk back into the shadows.

"That never gets old. Are you still not used to him doing that?" Aurora had to wipe the tears from her eyes; she had been laughing hard enough for her to tear up.

"How should I get used to Shuppet sneaking up and then calling boo in my ear? How do you do it when he tries?" Vivian was flustered and a little embarrassed, and just wanted to make the ghost stop targeting her.

"I wouldn't know, actually. I'm tuned into him I guess so it doesn't bother me at all." Aurora was looking a bit bashful. She knew that it wasn't nice to laugh at what Shuppet did, yet he only did it with Vivian. Other victims, like her father, Shuppet had only targeted once. She had given up, knowing she would never understand what would go through Shuppet's head exactly.

"Maybe he thinks your reaction was the best he ever got and you keep doing it. He is a bit of a prankster." Aurora's eyes softened as she took in Vivian's reaction to Shuppet playing his standard prank of her. Vivian was clearly frustrated and in order to keep the peace, Shuppet would have to decrease the number of times he did that to her.

"I'll talk to him about it," Aurora promised her friend.

Vivian gave a nod. Here was to hoping that the ghost would take heed of Aurora's words.

* * *

Vivian saw the gorgeous fountain that was the centerpiece of Parterre Way. A large basin filled with sparkling clear water functioned as the base of the fountain. Around the basin in regular intervals were blocks of what seemed like a golden type of metal and in between them were blue stones.

On opposite sides of the fountain, were two statues of Horsea, which looked like they were made of the same metal as the blocks. The Horsea were spewing out water to the middle of the fountain. The two beams of water crossed high in the air over the statue of a Clampearl that sat high in the air in the center of the fountain.

The girls were in awe over the beautiful fountain and so were their Pokémon. Shuppet immediately went up to inspect the Clampearl statue and Swablu started washing herself in the basin of the fountain. Knowing Azurill loved to play in water, Vivian let out the Polka Dot Pokémon and placed Azurill in the water.

Vivian and Aurora settled down for a while; they knew that relaxing would be good for the Pokémon. And to be honest, they wanted to enjoy the soft spring weather for a while longer. After all, they were in no hurry.

Azurill splashed around with Swablu and when Shuppet came down, the fun was complete. Vivian enjoyed to see her Pokémon being so happy, but she didn't want to be drenched, so she moved away to sniff the pretty flowers that were growing all around.

Azurill had noticed his Trainer moving away and hopped after her. Vivian soon reached the red flowers and as she smelled them, a flower was shoved in her face. As Vivian fell backward, shocked; a flower moved towards her. A red blossom had been shoved into her face by seemingly nothing. Azurill thrilled at the thing that was annoying his Trainer.

The flower turned to his direction and was making gestures at the little mouse Pokémon. A sprite became visible to Vivian, as it hid behind the flower. The little sprite hadn't been visible when the flower the sprite was holding was shoved into her face.

Vivian recognized the Pokémon as a Flabébé; she had treated several ones at the Snowbelle Pokémon Center. She grinned at the little sprite as it puffed up its chest and tried to look more impressive. This Flabébé actually had a little bit of courage.

"Azurill?" The voice of his Trainer sounded like she wanted something from him. True to this, his Human quickly followed up with her sentence.

"Prepare for battle." Azurill decided that he would. He hopped in front of his Trainer, who had stood up and was now standing confidently, waiting for him to be ready.

* * *

The Flabébé had accepted the challenge and was already preparing an attack, glowing softly in a pink light with winds swirling around the small sprite.

Unleashing the attack, pink winds headed towards Azurill, making the Single Bloom Pokémon smile eagerly.

"Azurill, use Splash to get out and then use Water Gun!'' Vivian was trying to make a fast start in order to get control over the battle.

Her Polka Dot Pokémon nodded and splashed about for a bit while the pink winds were coming closer by the second. Azurill Splashed at the last moment possible and evaded the attack. Now in the air, Azurill took aim carefully. Having a clear shot on the other Fairy-type, Azurill released a high pressurized shot of water at the Flabébé.

The Flabébé had not seen that escape coming and was momentarily stunned. Long enough for the Water Gun to find its way to the flower Pokémon. The small Pokémon cried out as the attack from Azurill hit its mark. The Flabébé retaliated with a strong Vine Whip.

The vines grew from under the flower, not just two but four vines found their way towards Azurill. The mouse found out the hard way that Flabébé had a lot of control over its vines and only managed to dodge the first two.

Vivian gasped and tried to wrestle the control back into her corner.

"Azurill, use Bubble and then Tail Whip! Hit it hard!"

Azurill righted himself and launched his Bubble. He worked hard to make sure to surround the sprite with his bubbles so he could get into the range more easily.

Flabébé didn't understand what was going on. Why did her opponent surround her with the bubbles?

Azurill's plan was simple; get in range, smack the sprite with his tail, and let his bubbles do the rest. That was exactly what happened. Azurill hopped in range with the bubbles masking how close he actually was to the sprite. Not knowing how near he was, the sprite had relaxed and was promptly rewarded with a whack on the head with Azurill's tail.

Dazzled, the Flabébé fell to the ground and laid there to get her bearings back, only to get hit with multiple bubbles from all directions. The Flabébé gave up; it wasn't funny anymore and the pleasant smelling Human had proven herself worthy to capture her.

Vivian was looking for any indication that the Flabébé would get up to battle further, but it never came. The Flabébé with the red Fairy Flower waved a hand around to signal that she wouldn't battle any further.

Vivian knelt next to Azurill and rubbed the mouse on his little head. The Flabébé rushed to the Human in an attempt to convince the Human to capture her.

She didn't have to say anything; the Human just remove a sphere and enlarged it. Flabébé recognized it as a capture device and nodded proudly.

A press and a few shakes later and Flabébé had found herself a new home.


	4. Chasing after Dedenne

Vivian and Aurora reach Geosenge Town. A surprise for Vivian is impatiently waiting there.

* * *

 **Chasing after Dedenne**

Finally, they reached Geosenge Town. Aurora and Vivian managed to get lost on a straight road. That is right, they managed to get lost again. Apparently, they hadn't checked the map or misread it, because they had gotten lost on the way to their next destination. It hadn't been the first time that they got lost on a road that just went from one town to another, without forks in the road or small side-paths. Luckily, this time hadn't been that bad.

They had found the road again, after a few hours after losing their way and they had continued on the path they had set out. Now, the girls were tired after walking most of the day, even skipping lunch in order to get to Geosenge in time for the event that they had been looking forward to all week. Geosenge City was famous for its Stone Festival.

The Stone Festival was held only once every two years. It was one of the biggest festivals in Kalos and now Aurora had a reason to be really invested in the event. The copper-haired girl had caught an Eevee and if it wanted to evolve into a Fire, Water or Electric type, the little fox would need an evolution stone. Vivian just wanted to browse and look at the stones. The local townspeople would set up small stalls selling evolution stones and gemstones. Rumor had it that they would have a raffle with a Mega Stone as the big prize.

The Festival was already ongoing, but it would be last until midnight. Since Geosenge Town was really out of the way, the town was not too busy. The girls were able to get through the crowds going to the Festival with relative ease. They did not need to use their elbows to give people a helpful nudge to encourage them to move out of the way. At least, Aurora didn't have to do that, Vivian was too polite to do that. It helped that the Pokémon Center was close to the edge of town and away from the festival grounds.

The girls checked in at the Pokémon Center and after dropping off their bags in the room they had been assigned to by Nurse Joy, Vivian and Aurora went to the festival. They had called out all their Pokémon and the girls enjoyed seeing their Pokémon racing around trying to one-up each other. As they walked to the Festival Grounds, Vivian heard a commotion coming from a little farther away on the path. There was yelling, screaming coming from between the stalls. Vivian spied an orange blur running from some men that were chasing it.

Vivian just looked at Aurora, who seemed blissfully unaware, and shrugged. It was possible that this was part of the festival. The emerald-eyed girl saw the stalls with their beautiful wares and dragged her friend to them. They started browsing the many stalls, oohing and awing over the stones on display. The displayed goods were sparkling with dazzling lights in the warm afternoon sun.

* * *

Vivian was able to spend an hour in complete heaven; everywhere she looked there was another thing to look at and to be admired. It was really too bad that she didn't have that much money, but it wasn't like she needed the shiny rocks right now. Although, that red bracelet was super cute, maybe she could…

"Catch that rotten mouse!"

A body slammed into the green eyed girl with high speed and thus a lot of force. Vivian lost her balance and fell into Aurora, who had been standing next to her talking softly to her Eevee about the evolution stones, and the two girls fell into a heap on the ground. Aurora had bumped her head on the hard ground and hissed as she felt the pain set in. For a brief moment. Aurora could have sworn that she had seen some pretty sparkling stars. Vivian was fine; Aurora was softer than the ground and had made for a good cushion.

The girls were helped up quickly by helpful bystanders and were spoken to by the man that had knocked Vivian into Aurora.

"I apologize for bumping into you, young lady." The elderly man was panting slightly as he addressed the girls. Sweat was visible on his forehead and the man pulled out a white handkerchief to wipe the sweat away. He was breathing heavily and he was leaned on his knees.

"I accept your apology, but why were you running so fast?" Vivian wanted to diffuse the situation, feeling pity for the tired exhausted man and she knew that Aurora was peeved and hurt, not the best in combination with the girl's nasty temper. The copper blonde was rubbing the back of her head and was glaring at the elder. Her teal eyes were narrowed and burned with a fierce intensity focused on the old man.

The elderly man hesitated before opening his mouth; he knew that the smaller of the two girls was angry, but then he spied the Pokémon around the two girls. The one who was glaring at him had an Eevee in the arm that was not rubbing the sore spot on her head and a smaller than normal Shuppet was floating next to her. The golden blonde had a few Fairy-type Pokémon around her: an Azurill on the ground hiding behind her Trainer's legs and a Flabébé floating around her head. It gave the old man a great idea.

"I need your help!" Vivian gave a small squeak as her shoulders were grabbed by the elder. Aurora made a move to tear the man away from her friend, but the man had already released the slightly scared teenager.

"Why do you need my help?" Vivian squeaked again. It came out a bit louder than that she had expected, but she got it under control before she opened her mouth again.

"I mean, what could I possibly help you with? I don't think that I would be of much help." Vivian protested. Her nerves made her sprout out the words way to too fast. She wanted to spend a quiet afternoon browsing the sparkly gems that were being sold, not being cajoled into doing something.

"There is a Pokémon running around disturbing the festival by jumping on the tables and throwing the wares on the ground. It has also found a way to hurt several people by shocking them, the man tried to explain to Vivian. He was getting desperate and it showed in the manner he was pleading to the young blonde. He was almost on his knees, hands clasped tightly in front of him. He knew that the girl owed him nothing and the girl with the teal eyes was glaring at him with frosty orbs.

"And how exactly could we be of any help?" It was Aurora who asked the question. She was still not happy, but she could see that the elder was pleading in earnest and that he was genuine with the facts he had given to them. Maybe it was a real problem to them.

"The Pokémon in question is a Dedenne, a Fairy/Electric-Type." The man turned to Vivian.

"You have several Fairies on your team. Maybe you could help with your expertise and capture the Dedenne or convince it to leave Geosenge to go back home." The man explained what he wanted to happen to the Pokémon.

Vivian and Aurora looked at each other. Aurora looked resigned; she knew that if she didn't help she would feel guilty. She would, however, follow Vivian on this subject. It was Vivian who had been asked to do this after all. The blonde was hesitating; did she want to have another Fairy type or be busy the whole afternoon

The choice was taken from the blonde when Aurora gave a startled yelp. The girl whirled around to see a small mouse Pokémon. The little Pokémon grinned mischievously at Aurora and let the cheek pouches spark happily.

Vivian was apprehensive; she could catch the mouse right now. She was acutely aware that it was a Fairy and an ELECTRIC-type and that caution wasn't exactly a luxury. She inched closer and closer, hoping to Arceus that Aurora would keep its attention focused on her.

Aurora and the mouse were staring at each other when the Pokémon placed a paw on the girl's leg and let loose a small amount of its electric charge.

The result was that Aurora got shocked with the strength comparable to a static shock and the Dedenne ran off happily after it had shocked the girl.

Vivian dreaded to see the reaction of her best friend. True to her expectations, Aurora was pissed off and sped after the annoying Pokémon, shouting that she would teach the mouse a lesson on manners. Shuppet immediately shadow stepped after the mouse and Eevee started chasing after his Trainer. Both of them didn't appreciate the pest hurting their Trainer.

Vivian sighed before turning back to the elder. She had to stifle a laugh when she saw him staring open-mouthed at the rapidly disappearing girl and her Pokémon.

"I guess we are taking the job. We will be back soon if I know my friend." The blonde waved to the elder and called out to her Pokémon before leaving in the same direction as Aurora.

The elder was mildly surprised to see a shiny Swablu joining the blonde Fairy-type Trainer. He shook his head. Of course, she would have a Swablu. After all, the bird was able to soar through the skies, a prime example of the fae.

* * *

Vivian jogged after her friend with Azurill in her arms, Flabébé and Swablu were flying above her in order not to lose sight of their beloved Human.

The girl had lost her friend in the crowd and slowed down to look for her targets. She actually hoped to find the Dedenne first. If she found her friend, Vivian would have to deal with Aurora's temper.

The golden blonde decided to walk around the grounds and keep her ears perked for any noise.

She walked around for about half an hour, occasionally catching a glimpse of her friend, who had calmed down a little, but Aura was now searching for the small Pokémon with a determination that rivaled her passion for battling. Vivian found it humorous that Aurora was so easily distracted from her anger and had a new target to focus on. For now.

The young Trainer hadn't been able to find a trace of the Dedenne and walked away from the festival. She turned back to look at the people and sighed. There was no way she would be able to find that mischievous mouse.

Vivian liked the mouse. It was a bit weird but spirited. Not to mention that it felt great to see Aurora get startled by a Pokémon.

The girl spaced out thinking about what would happen on her journey. She didn't notice the danger lurking close by.

* * *

Dedenne saw one of the female Humans he had seen earlier. The reaction of that girl had been perfect. He was going to see if he could get another of those great reactions. Softly and swiftly, he crawled closer to the unsuspecting Human. He quickly charged up his energy and shocked the female, who in turn cried out once more in shock.

He ran away as fast as he could. The Trainer's Pokémon were angry at him and he saw no advantage to sticking around.

The mouse was happy. He liked to see the reactions of the Humans of this village. Usually, no one would pay any attention to him. The little mouse slowed down his run. used to have a Trainer, a male, with whom he had traveled around. A few weeks ago he had been released in favor of a stronger Electric-type.

The townspeople didn't care for him seeing as there were more of his species around, but he had been taken care of by a human for so long, that he wanted that again.

The orange mouse stopped on a hill a little outside of the stone village. He looked upon it sadly. His tiny ears drooped, as he grabbed his tail between his paws. His gaze was conveying his longing to be able to connect with a Human again. None of the Trainers he had dared to catch him wanted him.

He saw the other Human sitting to the left of him. Her hair swayed in the wind and her Pokémon were taking naps. She was calmer than the temperamental blonde and she was seemed to be familiar with fairies like him. Maybe she would have been the better choice.

He watched carefully. She stood up and recalled her Pokémon to their Poké Balls when one of the empty ones on her belt fell off. It rolled all the way to Dedenne. The girl finally looked towards him and blanched when she saw him standing next to her empty Poké Ball with a raised paw.

He gave her a smirk and let his paw fall on the button. All she could do was watch as the mouse was sucked into the Poké Ball. A ping later and Vivian was now the proud owner of a mischievous Dedenne.

All she could do was grab the Ball and let the mouse out again, just as Aurora ran up to her.

"You caught that little monster?" Aurora was aghast and turned pale. Vivian merely nodded.

Dedenne hugged his new Trainer's leg happily. Aurora smacked her forehead and Vivian blinked at her newest Pokémon. The blonde then grinned evilly at the mouse. Dedenne was giving her grin back. AOh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

After the girls had reported to the elder that the Dedenne problem was taken care of they rushed over to the site where the raffle would be held. Aurora was excited to finally see a Mega Stone in real life and Vivian was wondering what Pokémon the stone would be meant for.

When they reached the stand, the girls pulled out their tickets. They waited with their breath caught in their throats.

Vivian groaned as her number was called for a smaller prize. She was happily surprised to find out that her prize was a silver bracelet that would function in the same way as her Trainers belt did.

"And now for the Big Prize of this evening. I am sure you have all heard the rumors and they are true. The grand Prize is a Mega Stone." The elderly woman was calling in a microphone and was rewarded by excited applause from the gathered crowd.

The lady reached into the box and pulled out a small slip of paper. She unfolded it and everyone slowly leaned in to be the first one to hear what she was saying.

"The winning number is 45719!" The lady looked into the crowd and saw two girls. One of them was blinking in disbelieve and the other was trying to wake the reddish blonde out of her stupor. The lady pointed at the girl with the bluer eyes and called out to her specifically.

"You, young lady, have won a Bannetite. Congratulations!"

Vivian watched her friend run up to the stage and gave a happy sigh as she felt her hand brush against her newest addition to her team. While the day had not turned out as she had expected, she had come out with more than she had ever hoped for.

Dedenne had made the choice and joined her. That choice would change not only her life but that of Aurora as well.

"Seriously Vivian, does he have to come? He keeps shocking me. Ouch, will you stop that?!" Oh, it would change their lives forever. Muhahaha.


	5. Choosing the Mime Jr

After an eventful day at Geosenge, Vivian and Aurora leave to go to the Gym City and have to take shelter in Reflection cave. Who is making those sounds?

* * *

 **Choosing the Mime Jr.**

The Stone Festival was over and after a good night's sleep, the girls made their way to the eastern exit of Geosenge Town. Vivian's newly caught Dedenne ran in circles around the two girls. On occasion, the electric mouse would stop and glance at Aurora, who in turn would glare at the Pokémon. The copper blonde didn't have her Pokémon out since they weren't as active in the morning. Her beloved Shuppet hated mornings. So, she had to endure Dedenne and Swablu, who did like to be up and about.

Vivian just ignored her friend and her Pokémon in favor of watching where she was walking. They had to climb a steep hill before traversing the Reflection cave. Steep hills, Aurora, and Dedenne didn't work together apparently, as Vivian heard Aurora fall down again and soon after that she could hear the irritated voice of her friend.

"Vivian, will you please recall your Pokémon? At least, until we are back on flat land, please?" Aurora whined. Normally, the reddish blond wouldn't whine about falling down, but this was the fifth time she had fallen on her face because Dedenne had tripped her in his excitement.

She was still rubbing her sore nose when Dedenne came close to her. With a grin, Dedenne stood close to Aurora's leg. The pouches on his cheeks were sparking again, several of the little sparks danced to the ground, to close for Aurora to be comfortable with. The girl paled and scrambled out of the way as fast as she humanly could.

"Oh no, I will not get shocked again. Vivian! Do something!" Aurora hissed as she passed by Vivian and made it up the slopes faster than Vivian had thought possible.

"Well, that solves one problem." Vivian gave a slow turn of the head to give her Pokémon a stern look. The little mouse was shuffling under the gaze and when he thought he was going to burst, his trainer started giggling.

"No matter how funny I think it is, you should stop with shocking people. It is not nice and it hurts them. Although, if Shuppet pranks me again and Aurora does nothing about it, you may shock him, okay?" Vivian gave the mouse a small scolding, knowing that the now rather small shocks could get severe consequences in the future when Dedenne grew stronger.

Dedenne nodded before sprinting a bit uphill. He waited there for his Human to catch up again. She had been nothing but nice to him and his new Teammates all confirmed that their Human was always that kind. Their Human was a bit of a dreamer and maybe not the best at battling, but she was better than most and she took great care of them.

However, his teammates did tell him that shocking the Berry lady, even if it was by accident, wasn't the best thing to do, since she would give treats to the Pokémon she liked. The juiciest berries he would ever taste. Too bad; he didn't want berries from her.

It was obvious that he would not share the same relationship with the Berry lady as the others did. Of course, that was his own problem. After all, he liked the reaction she gave every time he stood next to her with his cheeks sparking so much that he simply refused to give a small pleasure up. Not like he wanted to shock her and have her yell at him. He would, however, be careful not to get to close to her when he was so excited. Before he got in real trouble.

* * *

The evening fell over the coast area of Kalos and dark clouds were rolling in lazily from the sea. Vivian and Aurora did their best to make it to the entrance of Reflection Cave before the storm hit. They didn't make it in time. A few hundred yards away from the entrance, the clouds broke and the girls were soaked in a matter of seconds. Dedenne raced in front of the girls, careful not to use any electricity as he ran toward the cave.

Once inside the soaked girls tried to catch their breath. They had reached shelter, but it was very cold in the cave. Neither of them fancied to go back outside in the rain, so they just changed into a dry set of clothes and Aurora did her best to warm up some food with the help of Shuppet's Will-O-Wisp. After a dinner consisting of soup and a piece of bread, the two girls sat around to play with their Pokémon or to tidy up their stuff.

It didn't take long for the copper blonde to yawn as she was extremely tired of hopping up and down the slopes all day. It had been good training for Eevee and the Trainer had realized that it didn't hurt for her to do the same. So, she said an early 'good night' to her friend, laid down in her sleeping bag, and had drifted off to sleep before Vivian had been able to respond.

"Sheesh, how does she do that?" Vivian asked to Swablu. The golden bird gave her variant of a shrug and perched herself on top of her Human's head again. The human bird-perch sighed. She really couldn't do anything about that, could she?

Dedenne was still awake and he felt curious enough to explore a bit around in the cave. The electric mouse did make sure that he could still hear his Human wherever he was. Dedenne found that the cave was as boring as he remembered from when he and his old Trainer had gone through it.

He decided to return to his Human's side and maybe catch some sleep. But as he hopped back to the spot where his Trainer was sitting, he got the feeling that he was being followed. However, when he looked back he saw nothing. The mouse shrugged; it was probably nothing. And there was the sound again.

Vivian was searching for her mouse or as Aurora liked to call it, her pesky rat. She had a feeling he would turn up soon and, indeed, a minute later Dedenne approached her. He stopped to look behind him and Vivian took a look on her own. She could spy little things moving around in the background, but she couldn't make out what they were. Dedenne did not seem afraid as he came to sit on her lap.

The golden haired girl moved back a little to lean on the wall. She was careful with her head since Swablu was still resting on it. When it became time to go to sleep, the girl would move Swablu to her sleeping bag.

She got lost in the peaceful sound that emanated from the sound of the rain. It was still falling but it had trickled down a bit. She gave out a happy sigh as she closed her eyes for a little while. She petted Dedenne with care, from the top of his head to the end of his tail. The small mouse cuddled closer to her and she could hear his breathing even out.

* * *

It was the sound of a giggle that made Vivian snap her eyes open. She had to blink a few time and rub her eyes, as she could not believe what she was seeing. A whole horde of Mime Jr. was playing games in front of her.

One of them seemed to notice her and saluted her before going back to play with its friends. The confused girl grabbed her Pokédex and scanned one of them.

"Mime Jr., the Mime Pokémon. It can quickly imitate anyone it sees. It can sense people's emotions as well, and when it senses danger it will erect a barrier, so it can escape." Vivian's pink Pokédex had a slightly higher voice than that of Aurora, so it could be heard better. And it was heard by all the Mime Jr.

They actually stopped and turned to her as one. And then all hell broke loose. Vivian was swarmed by the Mime Jr. and they were tickling her. Swablu, who had been woken up by the ruckus, did not like the situation at all and unleashed her Round attack forcing the Mime Jr. to back off. Vivian wheezed and breathed heavily. She was coming down from her laughing fit, as she heard Aurora's sleepy voice.

"What's happening and why are those things looking at you, like you are the solution to their problem?" Aurora rubbed her eye with her left hand as she tried to stifle a yawn behind the other.

"I have no clue," Vivian admitted, she really had no idea why the Mime Jr. were acting like that.

"Okay. Wake me up in the morning." And the girl fell asleep again.

"Well, you are so much help, Aura," Vivian was getting a bit worried about the stares she received from the small Fairy-types. Wait a second, Fairy? She took another look at them. Those stares were a little hopeful and optimistic.

"Does somebody want to join my team?" Vivian didn't expect the reaction that she got. They all wanted to go with her. One kept jumping up and down with excitement and felt down on its face after a failed landing. Vivian had to chuckle at seeing that display of happiness.

The other Mime Jr. started to leave already knowing that they did not have the same chance as their friend. The Human had displayed a sense of acceptation and amusement at the antics of the klutz, and they knew that it was better for him to go with this amazing Trainer. The feelings coming from her told them nothing but good things.

Vivian held out her hands for the Mime Jr. to take. He did so with pride. The Fairy-type Trainer played around with the little Psychic/Fairy before she actually offered him the chance to join her team.

He took it gladly.

* * *

Aurora woke up the next morning with not only Dedenne standing next to her sleeping bag but also a Mime Jr.

The resulting scream could be heard in the whole cave.

Vivian saw her childhood friend waking up and she ended up on the ground laughing at Aurora's horrified expression.


	6. Leaving with Togepi

Vivian's time as an apprentice has come to an end and now she is preparing for her journey in Hoenn.

* * *

 **Leaving with Togepi**

Vivian sat on a small terrace in Laverre Town; the spring season was coming to its end and the trees were now full in bloom. Next to her chair were Mime Jr. and Floette who were engaged in a small game of mimic. The Gym Trainer enjoyed the unusually beautiful weather; the sunny rays warmed her arms and made her a bit drowsy. She curled her long fingers around her iced tea as she brought the glass up to her mouth.

She sighed. Her time here in Laverre Town was coming to an end. In two days' time, she would leave her life as a Gym Trainer for the one of that of a traveling Trainer in the Hoenn Region. Vivian looked at the tree in the middle of the town; the sight of the Gym still took her breath away. Even after so many years, she never became used to the magnificent sight that the Laverre Gym made.

Many stories went around about the origin of the tree. No one claimed to know the true story, but whether the gym was built around the massive tree, or that the tree grew inside of the Gym, it did not matter much in the end. The tree and the gym belonged together in the mind of the townsfolk now and they should never be separated.

The young Trainer stood up and smoothed out her Furisode. It had taken some time to get used to the traditional clothing, but she had grown to love it. Her Furisode was blue with the cutest motive of clouds and soft golden swirls that represented the wind and a soft-yellow band around her waist. She wore normal boots with them so she could walk without tripping every fifth step. Her hair was up in a bun, fastened with a blue flower hairclip. It may have been inspired by her Altaria.

Vivian heard her golden bird chirp as she was gliding through the sky. It seemed that the bird that guessed her next move and was already flying towards the Gym. She returned her other Pokémon as they had been out for the whole morning and it was time for them to rest. They went back into their Poké Balls with a happy cry and then it was time for her to set off towards her third home.

As she walked towards the Gym, the young woman couldn't help comparing the Fairy Gym to the one in her childhood town. It felt entirely different than Snowbelle Gym. Everything was so much more peaceful here.

The golden blonde sunk into her thoughts as she made her way through the doors for the last time in probably a very long time, possibly even forever. Everywhere she cast her eye, she could see the Fairy-type Pokémon rest and play to their heart's content. Most of them were quite shy and would flee from strangers but these little Fairies knew Vivian for as long as she had known them. She was a part of the Gym now and therefore, she was privileged to see them as they would be normally. Vivian felt blessed as she took in the Swirlix, Spritzee, and Klefki that were currently playing hide-and-seek.

Some of them waved at her as she passed them in the hallways. Vivian would wave back to them before continuing to make her way to the field in the middle of the Gym.

Vivian had a reason to visit the Gym today. Her mentor Valerie had summoned her to the Gym. The beautiful Gym Leader wished to have one last conversation in her quarters with her apprentice before Vivian would leave for Hoenn on a journey of a lifetime. She did not rush there, though. Vivian took her time to visit the places where she had most memories. Valerie would understand that she would be a little late. The place where she fought the trainers that wanted a bit of extra training or wanted to fight a Fairy-type Trainer. The main stage, where she had been taught so much.

* * *

As Vivian stood in the middle of the battlefield, watching the nature blossom its way around its edges, a very familiar voice spoke.

"The blossoms are gorgeous, this year. They bloomed overnight, you know? Surely, they have done this to say goodbye to one of our most loved trainers," Valerie spoke softly. The female Fairy-type Gym Leader stood in the opening to her office that bordered with the serene battlefield.

Neither of the women turned to face each other. After five years of working together, they knew each other very well. Vivian had fought her way up in the ranks and became the second-in-command. The other girls had protested heavily to the appointment, as they had been training longer than Vivian had, but the newcomer had proven herself after several matches with the Furisode Girls.

They had made scathing remarks about her Altaria and even went as far as to sabotage Vivian when she had some practice battles. They had been forced to change their attitude after Vivian had fended off some criminals that had terrorized Laverre. After that, they had begun to respect the blonde and her Altaria.

"Five years ago, you came to us with a full team of Fairies and accepted my offer of training in this Gym. You were inexperienced on how to draw out the full potential of your Pokémon. And now I can proudly say that you very nearly have reached my level of expertise." Valerie's gray eyes watered as she addressed her pupil.

"I couldn't have done it without you or the others." Vivian looked over her shoulder to Valerie.

"While I miss Aurora dearly, I know we would never have found what we were supposed to be if we stayed together. I would never have become this strong." Vivian gazed at the roof, where her Altaria was perched in the rafters. The younger girl folded her hands behind her back, the blue sleeves of her Furisode almost falling to the floor.

"Maybe it is true that the two of you were supposed to walk different paths, but I fully believe that your paths are always going to be connected in some way. After all, I heard you have already called her to ask for her company on your journey?" Valerie suppressed a laugh when she saw Vivian's rigid posture.

"Valerie!" Vivian was red-faced like a child that was caught doing something wrong. She sputtered excuses and was flailing her arms around in her obvious embarrassment.

The black-haired beauty now had to laugh in earnest. Vivian was an interesting character, to say the least. The golden-blonde had taken all the harassment of her fellow Gym Trainers and when she had risen above them, never held their behavior over their heads. She was a caring Trainer, who went out of her way to protect Pokémon and, yet, still carried a lot of insecurities with her.

A part of those came from being in the shadow of her friend, the one that had gone out to the main regions. The one who had lost in the finals of the Sinnoh championship a few days ago. What was her name again? Valerie shook her head. It was not important right now. The Gym Leader needed to mete out some advice to her pupil.

"Vivian, you are a strong Trainer in your own right. Never forget that. Do not compare yourself to someone else. Not even to your friend." Her tone was a bit stern, but it needed to be said. Valerie gazed into the emerald eyes of her second-in-command.

Vivian looked to the side as she processed the information. She was different from. That was true. Still, it was hard not to compare herself to her best friend. After all, Aurora had been her protector and she wanted to show her that Aurora could count on her too.

"I won't." Vivian felt the determination flare up in her. She had achieved something Aura hadn't done and now she was going to take another step further on _her_ way to the top. This was something only she could do. Aurora was capable of many things, but she would never be a Gym Leader.

And therefore, the two of them could not be compared. Vivian whistled her Altaria down and was going to make her way out the Gym for the last time in a long while. That is until Valerie stopped her from leaving.

"I have something for you." The elusive beauty walked back to her office and Vivian had to watch her back as she waited patiently for her mentor to return.

"What do you think it will be, Altaria?" The Trainer asked her beloved starter. The bird only gave a trill before trying once again to sit on her Trainer's head.

"No, Altaria, you became too heavy for that!" Vivian waved her arms around trying to fend off her Flying-type trying to protect her elegant up-do from the heavy bird. She laughed heartily when she had to run to avoid her bird from perching on her head. Vivian was used to it and usually, she would only give a token protest, before letting the bird sit upon her head, but today she didn't feel like giving in so easily.

* * *

Valerie came back to a very familiar scene. She gave a soft smile as she descended the stairs that led to her battlefield. Altaria and Vivian had always been a source of happiness in Laverre City and Valerie was genuinely dejected to have them leave. But Vivian needed to spread her wings to grow. She had learned everything Valerie could impart her with and now it was up to her to continue on this path or choose another one.

Hopefully, the one Valerie held in her arms would help Vivian decided on her path in life. She cleared her throat and once again Vivian turned red.

"This is for you, Vivian. I hope it will bring you happiness on your journey." With this Valerie placed the bundle in her pupil's arms.

Vivian was surprised by the bundle of blankets that had been place into her arms. She gave a look at her mentor face and saw the gray eyes twinkle.

She carefully removed the blankets one by one. A white shell appeared before her eyes. A small gasp slipped form her lips as she caught it lit up.

"I had no idea it was about to hatch." Valerie's voice drifted in the background as Vivian placed her precious burden on the floor.

It shone once more, twice more, and then it radiated a light too bright for Vivian to keep on watching)

"Toge?" A high pitched noise made Vivian opened her eyes again and when she did, she saw a small Pokémon huddled in the blankets. As soon as it saw her, it thrilled with a happy sound.

"Togepriiii!" Vivian felt her breath stick in her throat and tears appeared in her eyes. She slowly extended her arms out to the Togepi. Her Togepi, if she was right.

"Thank you, Valerie." It was all Vivian could choke out, but it conveyed all the emotions that she felt.

"Of course, you are welcome. Now, it is time for you to prepare for the long journey you have ahead of you. I hope I will receive the news that Hoenn has welcomed you in their fold." Valerie's serene voice quelled the fear Vivian felt at leaving and she nodded gratefully.

* * *

Vivian, Altaria, and the newly hatched Togepi left on the ferry from Coumarine City to Slateport City, three days later. They were looking forward to a new adventure.


End file.
